My Heart's Desire
by XxAliciaHeronioHedgedogxX
Summary: Lucy is the hottest chick in Fairy Academy. But nothing had caught her eye, only the two hottest boys of the Academy, Rogue Cheney; the silent type and Sting Eucfiffe; the guy who attracts attention. RoLu vs StiCy Review Plz! Rated T for later chapters
1. Rogue Cheney (Rōgu Chēni)

Summary: Lucy is the hottest chick in Fairy Academy. But nothing had caught her eye, only the two hottest boys of the Academy, Rogue Cheney; the silent type and Sting Eucfiffe; the guy who attracts attention. RoLu & StiCy.

Chapter 1: Fairy Academy

Lucy Heartfilia. The School's Blond Chick, that's what everyone calls her. She attracted a lot of boys, such as Gray Fullbuster, the woman's man, Loke and so on. But what caught her attention, was Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe, the famous two that everyone loves.

'Lu-Chan!' The Blue haired girl started chasing after Lucy. 'Oh Levy! What brings you here?' Lucy said as she turned around to see Levy McGarden huffing and continued to say,' we're late, Lu-Chan!' 'H-Huh?!' Lucy said shocked. 'We are late for Science Lu-Chan!' Levy huffed. 'Oh Shi-' Lucy said as she ran with Levy to her Science class.

'So Lucy… why are you late? ~' The Orange haired guy wearing his pale blue sunglasses said as Lucy sat down beside him and an empty seat. 'You don't need to care, Loke…' Lucy said while she took out her Science Textbook and her glasses and started reading Chapter 7 of her textbook. 'ROGUE CHENEY!' The teacher shouted while pointing her stick (She's an old lady) at the Black-haired man with his blood-red snake-like eyes. 'Well… I was trying to help my Maths teacher to do something…' 'Do what?' The teacher asked. 'Something involving Maths…' Rogue sighed and started to walk to the empty seat that was beside Lucy.

'Oh, so that was his seat then…' Lucy thought to herself, careful not to blush or say anything funny to him as he took a seat and then said, 'Hi Lucy.' With a smile on his face. Lucy blushed. Loke turned around to look at his textbook because he did not like where this was going.

~Loke P.O.V~

Jealousy bubbled around me. Now I feel that my hand is going to break something. If there is something that I want to break, it has to be Rogue's whole body. I feel like using my punch and send him out of the room and I will send Rogue flying crying home to his mama, if he ever has one. Well, whatever. Lucy will not fall for that Black haired Emo bastard, I know it.

~Normal P.O.V~

'So…do you like Science?' Lucy asked after the silence and blushing from the two of them as Lucy said a small and shy 'Hi' to him. 'Yeah but I just hate the teacher. She doesn't teach the good stuff.' Rogue replied as he turned his textbook to the page that he had put his bookmark on. 'There.' He said while pointing his finger at the chapter of his book. Lucy bended over and saw that he was reading Chapter 14, the page that the teacher has not gone through…yet. It was about animals and its life. 'Wow… you actually read Chapter 14?' Lucy asked, a little bit curious. 'Yeah... A little bit of curiously and open-minded people will be scientists.' He said with a small hint of happiness. 'I agree!~' Lucy said, happy that she have someone interested in Science, apart Levy.

Lucy walked to the room that she was assigned with this year. 'Sigh… I hope that it is not as bad as last year… 'Lucy sighed as she remembered the time when she had her dorm with Laxus and the Raijinshuu. They were nosy. They party 24/7. That's all that Lucy remembers about them. She opened the door and gasped in awe. It was in a Victorian style house with 6 doors- wait… 6 DOORS?! She inspected the room list.

**Fairy Academy List for Room 16:**

**First Room: Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvell**

**Second Room: Natsu Dragoneel and Sting Eucliffe**

**Third Room: Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia**

**Forth Room: Juvia Lockster and Lisanna Strauss **

**Firth Room: Rufus Lohr and Orga Nanagear**

**Sixth Room: Lucy Heartfilia and Rogue Cheney.**

***There is a King size bed in everyroom**

**-The Management.~**

…

'WHAT?!' Lucy said in shock and embarrassment. She was sharing a room with a Boy! And it is Rogue Cheney! And she's not with Levy! Oh yeah… Teachers know that we are always together and they always wanted others to form bonds with other people. She went into her room. It had a number '6' on it and she went in. It was quite nice for a room actually. She went in, putted her bag in a corner and went to take a shower.

After Lucy was done with her shower she went out and she saw Rogue waiting to shower outside, sitting on the bed and smelling her clothes. 'HEY!' Lucy shouted at him. He just blushed and looked away. Lucy looked down and noticed that she was only wearing a towel and the towel was about to drop. Lucy went and kicked Rogue in the shower. 'And go and bath! You smell HORRIBLE!' Lucy said while staring at him, giving him a 'Get Going' look. Rogue went in a shut the door. Lucy sighed.

~Rogue P.O.V~

I can't believe that I am sharing a room with her. Well, Sting will get jealous anyways, plus he have to stay with that idiot fire-loving pink haired idiot Natsu. Her clothes smelled like Strawberries and Vanilla, It felt so good… Oh stupid me! I must be hanging too much with Sting… I turned on the shower and started thinking about the times when Sting and me started to like Lucy.

Well that's the end. Wait for next chapter minna~ ^^

ROOM ARRAGEMENT!

1,2,3 Left hand corner, 4,5,6 Right hand corner.

_**~Have a nice day Minna-san!~ - XxAliciaHeronioHedgedogxX**_


	2. Lucy's Heart (Rushi Kokoro)

_~Flashback~_

_~Rogue P.O.V~_

_I can't believe that I am sharing a room with her. Well, Sting will get jealous anyways, plus he have to stay with that idiot fire-loving pink haired idiot Natsu. Her clothes smelled like Strawberries and Vanilla, It felt so good… Oh stupid me! I must be hanging too much with Sting… I turned on the shower and started thinking about the times when Sting and I started to like Lucy._

Chapter 2: Lucy's heart.

~Flashback (Rogue's P.O.V) ~

Sting and I were sitting at the roof, sweatdropping as the fans started screaming our name from below, fans keep chasing after us, they just won't give up, but then they used the time that I only can be with Sting having a man-talk, which is break time…

'Oi, Rogue…' Sting said while eating his burger.' You know that Blond haired chick that it is in our Math, Science and DNT (Design and Technology) Classes?' 'Yeah…why?' I asked while drinking my soda. Thoughts of her started filling my mind as Sting said' Well, she looks to good to miss, especially with her curves and eyes that I wish that it will stare at me like forever…' 'Yeah whatever Dreamer-boy…' I said with my usual poker-face and almost went off until…

'But don't forget Rogue, you have Natsu, me, Loke & Gray to deal with to get to Lucy you know!' Sting said with a smirk on his face. 'I told you, Sting. I am not interested.' And with that I left. I was actually interested. For the first time.

-End of FlashBack-

~Dinning Hall, 7pm~

'**I **, the great Sting Eucliffe, gets to sleep with the IDIOT Natsu?!' Sting shouted as he read the notice again and again. 'Why can't I sleep with Lucy?' Natsu said while shooting daggers at Sting. 'Are you two fighting?' The student councilor Erza Scarlet said with anger. 'No!~ We are best friends!~~' Sting and Natsu said while hugging each other with fear of Erza taking out a random metal pole from her shirt again and using it to hit them. 'B-but Erza-san isn't scary…' Wendy said. Erza smiled and said, 'Thanks Wendy.'

Gray shouted with lots of angry marks 'But **I** had it worse. **I **have to sleep with Lyon.' Lyon shouted back 'Shut up, **I **have no choice but to sleep with **YOU **' But the thing that made Lucy confused is that they **LOVE **to sleep in extreme temperatures. So that doesn't really mean anything for them to argue so much. Until Lucy then realized. It was because of Juvia that Lyon doesn't want to sleep with Gray. Juvia loves Gray. But Gray wants to sleep with Lucy, which is obvious to her.

Rogue just had to say something, and those words stirred up trouble. This is what he said to them….

'_Well…I am sleeping with everyone's favorite chick, Lucy and I must say… I am pretty satisfied.'_

'What the Hell did you just fucking say?!' The Blond, Pink and Raven-haired guys stood up and shouted at him. 'Lucy is NOT yours! And she will never be!' Gray shouted. 'But Juvia is yours Gray-sama…' Juvia said while she tries to calm Gray down. 'SIT DOWN' Erza Boomed. 'H-Hai!' Replied the three of them while they sit down in an instant. Lucy sighed and got up with her bottle of Coke and went in her room for some peace.

~Lucy P.O.V~

I was reading a book that Levy lend me during Maths. It is about a girl who had a crush on two boys and gets involved in a love triangle with them. Sounds like me.. I thought to myself 'Miss Lucy?' a familiar voice called to me. I turned around. It was Rufus, Rufus Lohr. 'Hi Rufus need anything?' I said with a smile. He kissed my hand lightly. 'Sure.. Just one question…' I blushed when he did that.

'W-what do you want to a-ask?' I said. Well Darn it.. I stuttered. 'Do you love me, Miss Lucy?' he asked. 'I-I am not sure.' That's all I could say. 'I'll be waiting for a true answer, Lucy.' With that he left the room. Sigh…now Rufus is Head-Over-Heels with me. Can things go more wrong than this?!

~10PM, Room 2 (The room of Sting and Natsu)~

'GET **OFF **THE BED, AND I MEAN **NOW**!' The two of them shouted at each other. Sting did a final kick on Natsu and send him off the bed. ' Now, you sleep on the floor or couch but come ONE step near the bed, I am going to kill you, I don't care if the teachers nag at me.' Sting said and proceeded to lying down on the bed but stopped. 'Oh I forgot… I win, Flame Brain.' Sting smirked and took the whole space to himself. Natsu grumbled, remembering to get revenge of Sting.

~3rd Room (Gray&Lyon)~

'-15*c!'

'NO!'

'YES!'

'NO!'

Argues started over and over again. Lyon wanted ot to be -15*C but Gray wanted it to be lower. (A/N: They are arguing about the temperature of the air-con in their room.) Gray took the remote and said to him 'Oi, Bastard… This time you win but next time its my turn, got it?' They slept on the same bed, but they refrain contact from each other as far as possible.

~6th Room~

'But Rogue!' Lucy begged him. 'Please, set the pillows!' Lucy was begging him to give her pillows back. 'No, you only can have one though…' Rogue said, feeling no guilt. He took her pillow and set it on the bed while the rest he stuff it in his closet. 'Goodnight Lucy, don't try to get the pillows, by the way, you will get a _punishment_ if you do that. 'Hmph…!' Lucy slept on the pillow and she wanted to say something but she fell asleep instead.

Yay Done ^^. Don't worry people! StiCy will be soon.

**Sting: Oh Yeah!~ **

**Rogue: I had fun with Lucy for two chapters…. More than you**

**Sting: Oh shut up! **

**Rogue: The Author is going to set a voting system. **

**Sting: Oh right… Vote if it should be RoLu or StiCy!**

**Rogue: Yeah see you guys soon by the way…**

Bye bye Minna-san!~


	3. Prom Night

Chapter 3: Prom Night

~Normal P.O.V~

Lucy woke up, looking at the calender. 14/2. She sighed as she got off the bed. She went to Rogue's side and tried to wake him up.

Idea #1: Use a bucket of water and pour over him (Lucy: Nah, it's cruel to him~)

Idea #2: Just tell him to wake up (Lucy: He won't...)

Idea #3: Seduce Him. (SEDUCE?!)

Lucy decided to go with Idea #2. She went over and said,' Wake up, Rogue. It's morning already.' 'Ehh...so fast?...' Rogue said blurry. 'Yeah, I hate to say it but... GET READY BEFORE I GIVE YOU A KICK!' She shouted as she went out of their room and walked over to Sting and Natsu's. Sting was still sleeping. 'Oh well... I have to give him Idea #3... she thought as she went to open 3 of her buttons, revealling a slight sight of her breasts. '_Sting~ Wake up, or I'll be forced to remove my shirt' _She said with a sexy tone. Sting eyes opened in a flash. 'Woah! If you really wanna wake me up next time, you better remove all of your clothes!' Sting said while blushing madly. 'At least you are awake.' Lucy said while going out of his room. 'Oh yeah... Happy Valentine's Day Sting, you will need it~' Lucy said with a wink. Then she closed the door.

~Dance Lessons (Nobody's seperated in this lesson~)~

'All right students. I would want you to find a partner for the dance tonight, sumimase...(A/N: Sry if I spell wrong) ' Aries said. Aries is the Dance teacher. Most of the boys immediately charged for Lucy. 'LUCY-SAN!~' The boys screamed. But when they reached Lucy, she already have a partner. Her partner is...

**Sting Eucliffe. **

'I forgot to tell all of you that today's practice you'll have a partner. During the prom, you get to choose your own parthers Sumimase...' Aries said. 'So will you dance with me Lucy Heartfilia?' Sting smirked as he looked at the jealousy around him. 'Sure, only for now!' Lucy said. 'And don't try anything funny Eucliffe!' Lucy warned him. 'You think I would? Heartfilia...' Sting smirked with laugher. Lucy and Sting danced. Lucy danced with grace, while Sting almost got the hang of it. The rest found partners (which they wanted Lucy or Sting XD) then started practicing.

~With Natsu and Lisanna~

'Man, Lucy's hard-to-get, isn't she?' Natsu sighed as he looked at Lucy. 'Y-yeah..' Lisanna sighed with a hint of sadness. Lisanna and Natsu have been Friends ever since childhood. But because of Lucy, he started not to hang out with Lisanna anymore. 'Natsu, why can't you let Lucy go? She doesn't have any interest in you...' Lisanna told Natsu. Natsu just stared at her and then he let go of Lisanna. 'Oh, so you're jealous of Lucy, aren't you?" Natsu said, looking at her seriously. 'N-no!' Lisanna stated. 'Whatever Lisanna. Just to let you know, I love Lucy. And No one can change that, Got It?' Natsu put it to her straight. Lisanna held back tears. She didn't want to hate Lucy. Lucy doesn't love Natsu. So why should she hate her? Natsu's at fault.

~7PM~

Room 1: Erza was wearing a Black dress that went all the way to her toes, her shoes are black and she tied her hair into a ponytail. Erza wore a black rose attached to her left chest, she was also wearing short gloves which is in black. Wendy had a small coat around her and her dress was light pink. Her bottom of her dress was fluffy, her shoes were white, pure white. She had a Pearl braclet on her left hand. 'Erza, you look awesome!' Wendy said. 'Thanks Wendy, you too. You look cute.' Erza smiled.

Room 2: Sting wore a white vest with a white-gray tie whih was tucked into the vest and he had a Red rose on his right chest. His pants are also white, and his shoes are brown. Natsu wore a totally different attire.( His Fairy Tail one) 'You are going to wear that to the Prom?! Are you NUTS?!' Sting shouted as he pointed at Natsu. 'I don't care. So you better not care.' Natsu spit on him. 'Darn you... I will tell our teacher about this, and then you get B-U-S-T-E-D!~' Sting said.

Room 3: Gray and Lyon were topless. Only a tie was worn.

Room 4: Juvia wore a short blue dress. The waves are messy but cute at the same time. She had a strap on the left. She wore a hat(The one in FT) on her head. Lisanna wore something formal. She wore a heart shaped dress and the dress had long sleves on it. 'Juvia thinks that your dress need work.' Juvia said while looking at Lisanna. 'I don't need to look good... Natsu's not going to notice anyways...'

Room 5: Rufus wore something formal (Fairy Tail outfit) It really suit him. With the hat. Orga had decided not to go to the Prom as he was feeling a little bit sick from the Dance moves that Erza accidentaly did to him.' You're going to miss the fun, Orga.' Rufus smiled. 'Yeah, fun.' Orga rolled his eyes.

Room 6: Lucy was wearing a White dress and the top and bottom lining had a black line on it. Her gloves were long and it was Black. She had a Pearl necklace and a small tiara on her head. Her shoes are white with black heels. (A/N: Seems like a combination of Sting and Rogue...) Rogue wore a black vest, with a red tie. He had a Blood Red rose on his right chest and his pants are black. Shoes are also Black. 'You look good Lucy...' Rogue said while blushing. 'Thank you Rogue. I appriciate your comment. and you look good too!' Lucy said.

_' Shall I escort you, my princess?' Rogue took Lucy hand and kissed it_

_'Sure, my Prince.' Lucy walked out of their room and walked out of the dorm._

**VOTING SYSTEM!~**

**RoLu: 11**

**StiCy: 3**

**Sting: WHAT? 3? IMPOSSIBLE!**

**Rogue: The impossible can be the possible Sting.**

**Sting: Stop F***ing boasting**

**Rogue: Bad Sting... Scolding Vugarities.**

**Voting ends at Chapter 5 so hurry up If you wanna vote!**


	4. Feelings to each other

**Authors Note:**

**I have decided. The winner is RoLu! (30 votes) Too bad for StiCy(11 votes). I have a StiCy fanfic though... its called The Day At The Beach.**

**-XxAliciaHeronioHedgedogxX**

Chapter 4: Feelings to each other.

~Normal P.O.V~

'Lucy, we're here.' Rogue said while pushing the doors open. But Lucy stopped him. 'R-rouge, Can you be my partner for the dance? I feel that once we enter, lots of fanboys will ask me to dance but I feel that it is troublesome.' 'Sure, anything for you Princess Heartfilia.' Rogue sniggered as he took Lucy's hand. Rogue then went in,with Lucy hand-by-hand. Sting looked at Rogue. He gave a face, then looked away. Rogue went away for awhile, leaving Lucy waiting. Expected, the moment when Rogue went away, lots of boys asked Lucy out. Rogue then came back, sending death-glares while holding two cups of Juice for him and Lucy. The guys backed off, and decided to find new partners since Rogue have been giving them muderous glares. If glares can kill, they would be dead by then! Rogue passed her the drink, and they drunk it while chatting.

'So, Rogue...do you have a crush?' Lucy asked. Rogue raised an eyebrow. 'Well... my crush is someone who shares a room with me.' Rogue states simply. Lucy blushed. She have been head-over-heels with Sting and Rogue. But now, she have decided who to choose. Lucy answered him with a small voice,'I...love you too. From the beginning.' Rogue blushed at this statement. Dragging Lucy to the dance floor, they slow danced. Lucy and Rogue were looking at each other, the chocolate angelic-eyes and the red-snake like eyes. They were perfect for each other. They felt themselves coming close to each other, Lucy smiled and Rogue smiled as a reply to Lucy.

~11PM~

The ball had been closed due to one of Natsu and Gray's fights over Fire and Ice. Lucy sighed as she got changed and left a note to Rogue. She went downstairs to the Mart. The Mart is opened after school, when the canteen closes. All dorms have a monthly expence of 1 Million J. To go down and buy food, bathing stuff...etc. But there are some dangers. There is a Fairy Mall in the school too! This causes the money to be at risk. Like last two years ago, Cana wasted the money on beer. Lucy sighed as she was about to step in the Mart, someone stopped her. 'Who are yo-' Lucy stopped when she saw Sting's face. 'hic! Lucy! hic! Love me,will ya? hic!' It was obvious. He was drunk. Sting suddenly gave her a kiss on the lips, roughly. Lucy cried as she wanted Rogue to kiss her, not Sting.

~Rogue P.O.V~

It was late. Lucy told me she will be back in 5 minutes, that's what the note said. I went to the Mart to check out, but only to see my best friend, Sting, kissing my girl, Lucy. I was angry. Not at Lucy, but at Sting. Why can't he be a sore loser for once? Lucy wanted me. But he had to force her! I screamed with anger as I threw a punch at Sting making him fly off. Lucy looked at me and then she hugged me, saying something like she won't have a first kiss to me anymore. I conforted her by saying 'It's okay' or 'It's alright now.' I went to get whatever Lucy wanted, payed for it, and then walked back the the Dorm with Lucy. I looked at her. Her tears are replaced by a heart-warming smile. I sighed. Lucy can be so angelic sometimes.

~Room 6, 11.30PM~

'ROGUE CUT IT-OUFF!' Lucy said as a pillow was being thrown at her. Rogue was throwing a lot of pillows at her. He wanted to throw another until...Lucy took at pillow and smashed it to his face, sending him flying to the bed. Rogue looked suprised and shocked at the same time. Lucy giggled as she kissed Rogue on the lips. At first, Rogue was shocked, but then recovered as he kissed her back. They let go, and then Lucy took all of the pillows, leaving only one pillow. She stuffed all in the closet, and closed it. 'Where's your pillow, Lucy?' Rogue asked her as she came onto the bed. 'Baka Rogue, You're my pillow.' Lucy said while lying down on his chest and falling asleep after that. Rogue cuddled the Blonde as he smiled to himself.

~Next Morning 8AM~

Rogue was running with Lucy to Maths class. They woke up late, again.

- Flashback-

_'Ohaiyo, Rogue-kun!~' Lucy said while kissing him on the cheek. _

_'Ohaiyo, Lucy. What's up with the '-kun'?' Rogue repiled. _

_'Nothing!~' Lucy said as she gasped. _

_'W-whats wrong?' Rogue questioned. _

_'WE'RE LATE!' Lucy shouted as she quickly prepared everything with Rogue trying to get his pants they rushed to Maths class. _

-END of FlashBack-

They arrived in class. They were late, but the teacher is late also. So they did not get punished, which is a close call for them. MiraJane began to question Lucy about her relationship with Rogue. Lucy blushed and then she waved her hands saying that there is nothing going on between them. Rogue giggled. Lucy's really cute when she does that. This year is their graduation year, so Rogue only have 1 year with her. They don't know if they will cross paths again. Because they are going to College after Acadamy. Rogue decided to take this time and really enjoy.

He gave a really heart-warming smile and did not notice that everyone was staring at him.

**Me: I had to rush in this, cause my mom is nagging at me to study for the exams.**

**Rogue: Expect Chapter 5 soon**

**Sting: Maybe... When is The Day At The Beach coming?**

**Me: Maybe later...**

**Sting: Man, this is chapter...urr...4. The Day AT The Beach is only at Chapter 3!**

**Me: Shut up or I will cancel it!**

**Sting: Eep!**

**Okay this is the end of Chapter 4. Expect Chapter 5 soon! Sorry StiCy fans! **

**I would like to thank...**

**Char-nee: For the idea of adding cute scenes! I added the pillow-fight because of that idea. ^^**

**Guest: The seducing will come soon... :D**

**Fairy x Hunter : The Chaos will never stop in the rooms XD**

**Please, read and review! ^^**

**-XxAliciaHeronioHedgedogxX**


End file.
